Rebirth of a God, Father of a Demon
by TheAlmightyGodKefka
Summary: After the final battle, Kefka Palazzo was sent into the void between the world with no knowledge of anything but his name and his powers. As the Yondaime seals the Kyuubi into Naruto, Kefka gets set free, and as per the Yondaime's dying wish, takes up naruto as a son. What will this change? Powerful/godlike Naruto, Smart Naruto. HinataSamuiMeiYugitoXNaruto. Good Sasuke OOC Kefka.
1. Prologue

Rebirth of a God- Prologue

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

_Flashback_

_**Jutsu names**_

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

'_**Demon/Summon thoughts'**_

_**I do not own Naruto or FFVI. If I did, I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfiction.**_

Where did he go wrong? He had absolute power. He couldn't understand. How did he get here, in this dark void, without much knowledge of himself? He knew his powers were beyond imagination, and he knew how to use them, but other than that, his name, and his title, he couldn't remember much. For 3 thousand years, he had been here, and the mighty 'God of Magic' Kefka Palazzo, was thinking this ever since he had regained his thoughts.

_Flashback_

_ Kefka woke up in a black void, nothing near him. "So, I'm dead. This is so BORING! Nothing to do, WHY IN MY NAME DID I WANT THIS!" He shouted at nothing before pausing.. "In fact what did I want? I can't think of what did, or even why I'm here…" _

_End flashback_

For millennia, he had contemplated on many things. He spent centuries training, honing his powers to perfection, becoming a true god, not a mindless beast with ultimate was content, but something was missing. Something…vital. Was it that he craved interaction?

Elsewhere…

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, ruler of Konohagakure, was having a VERY bad day. First his wife, Kushina, goes into labor. THEN, a strange orange masked man kidnaps his son and releases the Kyuubi no Kitsune and makes it attack the village. He gets his son back, only to find out that his wife goes to fight it, even after it being extracted from her and her giving birth.

"What a woman…"He said, rushing to the demon after his wife." Sarutobi! After I do this, make sure that my son is safe! Make sure he is treated as a hero!"

"Minato, are you sure this is the only way?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Sandaime Hokage

"Yes, Sarutobi, I am sure. I'm reinstating you as Hokage in case I die, which is guaranteed." Minato said to him.

"Minato, wait." Sarutobi said. "Be careful out there. Now fly! God speed!" He shouted at Minato.

Minato did as told, getting closer and closer to the demon. As he neared his destination, he saw his wife, mortally wounded and dying.

"KUSHINA!" He screamed, rushing to her.

"Don't worry love…I'm fine…It's my time to die. Just please…Make sure… That Naruto will be safe…Promise me…"

"I promise Kushina…I promise…"He told her.

"Good…Now…I can die…Happy…" She had said before exhaling one last time and dying.

"Come on, Kushina, answer me. ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He screamed at her lifeless body. "No, she's dead…My wife is dead…"He said in grief. He was about to give up when a big explosion sounded. "No, I can't give up. Not now, not when my wife sacrificed herself for our son." He got up, his resolve quickening. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"He shouted and a large toad appeared underneath him.

"**Minato, why did you summon me?" **Gamabunta, chief toad, asked.

Sorry chief, but I need to get closer to that." Minato said as he pointed at the Kyuubi.

"**The kyuubi? Damn, you always need a challenge. Okay, Minato, Let's do this!" **Gamabunta said as he rushed forward, his giant tanto drawn. The battle was intense. The kyuubi fought visciously, swinging it's tails and wiping out ninja by the hundreds. It clawed and fought, scarring the mighty Gamabunta over his eye.** "Damn it, kid! hurry the hell up!"**

"This is close enough!" Minato shouted. His hands were a blur as he went through 150 hand seals at lightning speed. "KYUUBI! YOU ARE FINISHED! _**HAKKE NO FUUIN SHIKI: SHIKI FUUJIN **_(Eight trigrams sealing style: Dead demon consuming seal)" He shouted and slammed down his hands.

Back in the void…

Kefka was in the middle of a dilemma. What was he missing? He was interrupted out of his thought by a metaphysical boundary in front of him ripping.

"A rip in the fabric of space and time? My ticket out of here!" He said as he flew through the rip."

Back in Konoha…

The shinigami had taken the soul of the Kyuubi, and, as requested, sealed it into Naruto. It was at this point that Kefka showed up. He saw a man, fighting to stay alive with all his will.

"Please…" The man said. "I am…Minato… Please…take care…of…my son…Naruto…" Minato gasped out as he gestured to the baby, who was beginning to cry.

"I don't know you, sir, but I will raise him like my own." Kefka replied, his thoughts being. _'Well, I got what I asked for…'_

"Thank…you…" Those were the last words spoken by Minato Namikaze.

Authors note: My first fanfiction ever written. Pretty good, If i say so myself. This is a pretty original concept, seeing as there are very few FFVI/Naruto crossovers to begin with, there isn't one that takes place in the naruto world, and I wanted to try something new. This thought was in my head for a while, so I had to write it down and see how well it would do. P.S., If anybody knows of a good beta, please PM me, because while I have confidence in my writing, i would like criticism on what you think. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Rebirth of a God - Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

_Flashback_

_**Jutsu names**_

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

'_**Demon/Summon thoughts'**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI. If i did, I would be rolling in money and I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfiction.**_

Kefka was happy. He had someone to call a son, a family. Granted, he only did it because of that man, 'Minato', Asked him to as he died, but still, a son! He was holding Naruto as he slept, looking at the infant's face. What joy he felt when he saw the child he already thought of as a son, one to teach his immeasurable knowledge to, a LEGACY. He knew that he had died once, but couldn't remember any of it. He stood in the middle of a green field that was covered in some places with ashes, fallen trees, and rubble, just contemplating these things. You know what they say, 'Old habits die hard'. He was interrupted from his musings by a team of black cloaked figures wearing white porcelain masks decorated as animals.

"Sir, please come with us, and bring the child, if you would. The Hokage requests your presence." Said the one in front, who was wearing a dog mask and appeared to be the leader. "Follow us." 'Inu' said as they guided Kefka to the tower. As he walked, he began to think. _'What if they try taking Naruto away from me? No, I won't let that happen, never. They won't take him away from me! They won't take my SON!' _He mentally shouted, the thought echoing in his mind.

As they approached the Hokage tower, Inu began to notice something stranged about the robed man. He began to see the man hold Naruto tighter and seemingly cover the child with his body, trying to keep the boy as close to himself as physically possible.

They entered the tower and climbed the stairs, Kefka dreading every step. They entered the hokage's office, and Kefka saw an old man in white robes and a strange hat

"Sit down." The man said as he gestured to a chair. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the newly reinstated Hokage of this village, and I'm wondering something. I'm wondering why you are here, and why you have my predecessor's son." The hokage said to Kefka, staring at him with icy intensity.

For Kefka, this was the final straw. How dare they bring him here and threaten him, over HIS son.

"He is MY son! I was given this child to raise by a man named Minato, who died immediately after telling me to raise him. In everything but birth, he is MY SON, and you will not take him away from me!" Kefka said in a viscious tone as he slowly began to get a maniacal glint in his eyes, a massive grin spreading across his face.

"While that may be, I have but two questions. One, will you do any harm to this village, and two, who are you?" Sarutobi asked Kefka, his muscles tensing up as if expecting a fight to break out at any moment.

Kefka's grin grew wider."WELL, let me answer those questions in order. One, I will not hurt anything as long as nobody attempts to do me or Naruto harm or seprate us, and two, if they do, they will rue the day they tried to do harm on KEFKA PALAZZO! VWEHEHEHEHEHEE!" He shouted, that haunting laugh being heard for the first time on this world, a sound not made by him in 3 thousand years.


	3. Chapter 2

Rebirth of a God - Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

_Flashback_

_**Jutsu names**_

"**Demon/Summon speech"**

'_**Demon/Summon thoughts'**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI. If i did, I would be rolling in money and I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfiction.**_

The hokage was normally a very cool and collected individual, so when he heard that laugh, he was surprised at his own reaction. That awful, bonechilling laugh, so full of insanity, made his old student Orochimaru seem perfectly sane.

_'This man, is not anywhere near normal.'_ He though as chills swept through his body, though he did not show it. He did not deny that if this man Kefka wanted to, he could wipe them all out. _'This will end very badly.'_

Kefka was furious." If what I've pieced together is correct, then Naruto is the son of the previous village leader, and has an inheritance. You will give this to him when he is ready. If anyone finds out about the very large amount ic energy withing him, and attempts to restrict his learning, or treat him wrongly, you will done out proper punishment, or I will. And All those associated with it will pay, even those who neglected to do anything. He will be treated with respect, and anyone that attempts to harm him or me will die, not by you, I will do it personally. Are we understood?"

The sandaime, though shaking on the inside, was steadfast in his appearance."Those terms are acceptable, but let me make an offer. In 8 years, he will be tested, to determine if he is being trained correctly and is ready to join the academy. At 16, he will be tested to see f he is strong enough to gain his inheritance completely. Is that fair?"

Kefka nodded." Yes, that is exceptable." He said, visibly calming down and the insanity in his eyes dimming immensely. He relaxed his hold on Naruto a little, allowing the baby to rest a bit more comfortably.

"Then lets go. We have to give you a place to live after all." Sarutobi said as he stood up

********Timeskip 6 years later*************

"Jii-san, Jii-san! Look Jii-san! I did it!" A very excited and overjoyed Naruto shouted as he rushed to his father."Look Jii-san! Watch! Bolt!" he said as a bolt of lightning came down on a log and destroyed it.

"Very good, Naruto! You are a very fast learner!" Kefka said as he picked the boy up."What espers have you finished so far?"

Naruto smiled happily and hugged Kefka." Well, Jii-san, I've finished learning from Stray, Siren, Kiren, and Shiva, and I've just learned Bolt from Ramuh!" He giggled in his father's arms.

"Well, I just had to make sure. Do you think we should go to the park? You could make some new friends!" Kefka said to him as he set the boy down.

"Yeah Jii-san! Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he ran down to the road.

"Naruto! Don't run off! I know you can protect yourself, but you are my son, and if anything happens to you, then I don't know what I would do!" Kefka shouted as he got to Naruto, a half manic glint in his eye at the thought of losing Naruto.

Naruto, recognizing that glint in his father's eyes, grinned maniacally, himself being half insane, having picked up various quirks from his father."Yes Jii-san."He said as he held his father's hand and walked to the parjk with his father. As they got there, he saw a black haired woman with a black haired boy about his age he let go of his father's hand, and walked to the boy.

"Hi! My name's Naruto! What's your's?" He asked the boy.

The black haired boy turned to Him and said."I'm Sasuke Uchiha!"He said happily."Would you like to be friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!"Naruto replied as he and Sasuke ran to the swingset, happy because he made a new friend.

Kefka walked up to the woman who was with Sasuke ."Our sons seem to be getting along quite nicely. I am Kefka Palazzo, and that is my son Naruto. You might be?" He asked as the woman smiled at kefka.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, and that is my son Sasuke. And you are right. They seem to have hit it off." Mikoto said as she watched her son and Naruto play together. "We were just about to go too. Same time tomorrow? Our sons can have a playdate." She asked.

Kefka nodded in agreement. "That is a splendid Idea! Come Naruto, you can spend time with your new friend tomorrow."

"You too Sasuke." Mikoto called out.

Naruto sighed."Yes Jii-san! Bye Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted to his new fried and Sasuke did the same.

**A/N: WHEW! Another chapter complete. Wow, I just posted this story and already over 200 hits! Thak you all so much, and thanks to those who reviewed. I'd especially like to thank 3 people in particular. My friend Dark-RoseMarrie, for being a remarkable friend, and inspiration. Check out her stories, cause she's pretty good. I'd also like to thank Druss the legend, for adding this story to his community, 'My All Time Favourite' and Wal Otter, from Finland, Who took the time to review, Favorite this story, and even add it to his alert. To those who didn't get mentioned, I apologize. Please review, and I wiill reply back to anyone that reviews. Send me ideas, and I will be sure to credit you. Now Read and review, because I judge myself based on how you like my story.**

**Kefka out.**


End file.
